Fluffy Kitten
by LilHam
Summary: A light story about one Zero boy, finding a kitten that he soon wont forget about soon. LIGHT FLUFFY SHONEN AI! NO FLAMES PLEASE!


"Now I've got you." A sea green haired boy mutter, with a devilish smirk wearing strongly upon his lips. He held black-colored kitten, it was about a delicate as a flower, and it was as cute as a button. With a small pouty lip, a pink-colored nose, and a small furry body; it all just screamed 'hug me!'. Though this was way different in this sadistic boy, he thought of this small innocent creature as a toy for torture. Not only were most animals small enough for him to catch and treat badly, they would also get him in less trouble with _Natsuo-chan_, his adorable red-headed partner, and lover. Natsuo was just like him, a ZERO. Meaning they were unable to feel pain, just physical pain, though they could feel temperature and emotions of course. Natsuo also was his fighter in their ZERO units, which meant that they spent all their time together, and loved every moment of it. Don't confuse the two, when it comes to their emotions, they are different, not opposites but different. Natsuo was the more caring, loving of animals (especially), and warm hearted; of the two. While Youji was cold-hearted, well most of the time, and speaking frankly didn't give a shit about animals. Their was one thing in his life that he loved and that was Natsuo. He would physically do _anything _for him or with him, and vice versa for Natsuo, he loved Youji too. Though the last thing Youji wanted to do was to upset Natsuo; a thing that had happened a bit to much lately.

Their was the fish, yes a fish, Youji had bought a fish for Natsuo. Soubi not wanting another living creature in the house said 'no'. Mostly because he feared that something would happened to it, and Youji would be behind it, and this would lead to upsetting poor Natsuo who usually was delicate around these area's of life. Though what Soubi had feared, had happened. Youji ended up, trying to play with the fish, and couldn't get him out of the jar and tried fishing him out with a net. This was normal for pet owners to do with fishes, but only when they were trying to clean the fishbowl of course. Youji left the fish out until Natsuo had gotten done with whatever he had been doing, probably some task that Youji had asked him to do; and unfortunately saw the fish. His new beloved fish, had died with in a few hours of being in its new home, with wasn't only unfortunate but just plain sad. Natsuo had been shocked with this new discovery of the dead fish lying on the counter top. With a gasp, and a stare toward Youji, Natsuo was officially angry. He had told Youji that what he tired to do was nice, but since he killed their fish, it wasn't good. Youji wasn't stupid he knew what he did was bad, but didn't really care, even though he had just hurt Natsuo's feelings, he didn't realize that until he saw Natsuo, sadly carry the fish to the toilet and flushed it. Natsuo blew the fish a kiss, and muttered a few things, about that both him and Youji were sorry for this accident. Though once he say that Natsuo had become sad, Youji rushed over to him, embracing him tightly, and telling him that he was sorry; though he really wasn't sorry and laughed in the misery of the poor dead fish.

"Youji!" Natsuo sounded, ears twitching, seeing his sacrifice with a small kitten in his hands. At first he thought it was adorable that Youji had a kitten, but then it struck him like lightning. Youji, with a helpless kitten, alone… "What are you doing with that kitten?" He asked causally, gripping lightly on the slightly shorter boy's arm.

"Nothing." Youji lied, looking back at Natsuo, with an innocent smile.

"Nothing?" Natsuo repeated, not really believing Youji. He reached up, kissing his cheek and licking on his ear. "Are you sure it's nothing?" Natsuo said parting his lips a bit and pushing his chest on him, he was trying to get the real answer out of Youji; and knew the only way would be out of sexual gestures. Youji nodded weakly, keeping a tight hold on the kitten who was crying, struggling to get away from him.

"Ah…Fine." Youji sighed, handing the kitten to Natsuo and puffing out his cheek in disgust. Natsuo smiled taking the kitten in his arms and stroking it gently.

"Thank you, Youji-chan." Natsuo smiled cutely, cuddling with the small kitten; they were a perfect picture. This new side of Natsuo made Youji weak, though it was cute in unbelievable details; it more made Youji sick then anything. He wanted to be the only one touching Natsuo, not even a cat or dog would steal him away from him. Noticing Youji's pout, Natsuo leaned in closer to him, with a smile. "Look how cute he is." He held the kitten up to Youji's face, as it purred in delight. Youji looked to the side, not wanting to look at the beast. "Youji-chan, please?" Natsuo frowned tugging on Youji's sleeve. Youji finally gave in looking at the kitten.

"Yeah, whatever." Youji muttered, thinking Natsuo was way cuter then any stupid kitten. "Your cuter then that, _thing_." Youji looked away again, really wishing that the kitten would be gone, for now and forever.

"Really?" Natsuo tilted his head a bit, with a small smile and a blush. Youji nodded, with a small, very small smile. Natsuo's smile widened, and cuddled against Youji's neck, pressing his lips against his skin. The kitten had been smashed between the two, and it cried in pain, and feeling unsafe.

"Ah." Youji looked down at the kitten between their two chests, and grasped it by the nap of its neck. He lifted it off Natsuo and held it in his hand. Natsuo blinked, and kissed Youji one last time gently on the lips. "You were squishing it." Youji said, explaining what was happening.

"Oh, thanks." He smiled, seeing Youji holding the kitten _nicely_. Youji gently dragged his bandaged hand along the fur of the kitten, making it purr and move its head against his hand. "Youji-chan…do you think we'll be able to keep it?" Natsuo asked also petting the kitten.

"Umm, dunno. Maybe." He said frankly, not really sure of what Soubi would say, not that he cared. If Natsuo wanted this kitten, he would get it.

"I sure hope so." Natsuo gently cuddled the kitten again, rubbing behind its ears. He got a smile and turned to Youji, looking at him. "Do you know what this kitten will be like, since you like him also?" He asked stroking Youji's cheek.

"What?" Youji asked puzzled by the question. He ran a hand through his hair as Natsuo walked ahead, excited to get back to Soubi's house.

"It'll be like having our first kid." Natsuo giggled as the kitten meowed loudly. Hearing this Youji had choked.

**THE END YO! **

* * *


End file.
